Legacy Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Toyline)
The Power Rangers Legacy toyline launched in 2013 originally to commemorate the franchise's 20th anniversary. The line focuses on remaking classic toys and props from the franchise's earlier years, with an emphasis on improved detail and die-cast parts. As the line is targeted more towards adult collectors, the products are more expensive than typical Power Rangers products and contain a greater level of detail and quality. Due to high sales the Legacy line will continue on, with plans extending to at least another two years. It should be noted that the Legacy toys are not re-releases of the original toy molds, but rather all-new molds, save for the original Legacy Megazord, (see below). Because of this, the Megazords in the Legacy line have Zordbuilder compatibility. Everything in the Legacy Line is a Toys R Us exclusive. Wave One Legacy Megazord The Legacy Megazord is a remake of the original Megazord. The toy mold is not that of the classic 1992 Zyuranger Daizyujin & 1993 MMPR toy, but rather the 2010 version released to coincide with the "reversioned" release of the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers TV series. It transforms and combines in the same way as the classic toy, despite a few minor alterations, but is improved with diecast components, metallic stickers and painted details. Like the 2010 Dino Megazord the Legacy Megazord is zord builder compatible with toys from the MMPR (2010) through Dino Charge toy lines including the addon motorcycles, etc. In 2015, Bandai of America reissued the Megazord with the stickers already applied to the toy, a redesigned hilt on the power sword to make it easier to place into the hands, and stronger legs. MMPR Img20130314152910.jpg|comparison to 93' box Legacy Tyrannosaurus Dinozord.jpg Legacy Mastodon Dinozord.jpg Legacy Triceratops Dinozord.jpg Legacy Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord.jpg Legacy Pterodactyl Dinozord.jpg Legacy Megazord Tank Mode.jpg Legacy Megazord Battle Mode.jpg Legacy Power Morpher The Legacy Power Morpher is a Power Morpher that comes with 5 weathered Power Coins made with diecast metal. The Morpher is slightly larger than the original 1992 Zyuranger Dino Buckler & 1993 MMPR Power Morpher toys, has diecast components and can play sound effects. The Legacy Morpher was re-released in the fall of 2015 making it the 3rd re-release of the normal toy. The button on the rear has the Z which is a reference to Zyuranger & also a holster for it too. The Legacy Morpher was used as a prop in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends as Yamato Tribe Prince Geki's Dino Buckler with the Power Rangers font replaced & button painted red. The mold for the Legacy Morpher was later used to make the Super Sentai Artisan Dino Bucker. The only differences are the power rangers sound effects are replaced by the henshin sounds used in Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger font instead of Power Rangers, comes with only 1 coin, & Trannyoranger Dino Crystal. Legacy Mask Collection The Legacy Mask Collection is a set of six plastic helmets. It is in the same style as the Bandai Super Sentai Mask Collection, except with a black stem/neck, and a six-prong base instead of six single round ones. The Mask Collection only contains the helmets of the first six Rangers. It is unique in that it has panel lining on its grooved areas. Wave Two Legacy Green/White Ranger Power Morpher This edition of the Legacy Power Morpher is exactly the same as the previous year's, but with gold colored diecast and new Power Coins representing the Green and White Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. This morpher was first released at San Diego Comic-Con 2013 as a limited edition item. The San Diego Comic-Con version was a 24k Gold plated version with 24k gold Green & White Ranger coins. This release makes it the 1st time that the Green/White Ranger morpher was released outside of Japan which the Dragon Buckler from Zyuranger was never released in the original MMPR toyline. MMPR_Regular_Legacy_Gold_Morpher.jpeg|Regular Release File:MMPR_SDCC_Gold_Morpher.jpeg|SDCC 2013 Legacy Dragon Dagger A brand-new remade version of the Green Ranger's classic weapon, with diecast components, classic sound effects and a chin-activated switch. It is larger than the original 1992 Zyuranger Zyusouken & 1994 MMPR Dragon Dagger releases & plays a more accurate version of the original Power Rangers theme song. A limited 24k gold version was offered at San Diego Comic-Con 2014 as a limited edition item. MMPR_Legacy_Dragon_Dagger.jpeg|Regular Release MMPR BANDAI SDCC 2014 POWER RANGERS GOLD PLATED LEGACY DRAGON DAGGER 01.png|SDCC 2014 Legacy Dragonzord The Legacy Dragonzord is a remade version of the Green Ranger's Dragonzord. It can combine with the Legacy Megazord or the Dino Megazord from the 2010 toyline to form Battle Mode or MegaDragonzord, and can combine further with Legacy Titanus to form the Ultrazord. Despite being an entirely new mold it transforms the same way as the classic toy, but has diecast parts, alternate hands and an 11-inch fully-articulated tail, but unlike the 1992 Zyuranger Dragon Caesar & 1993 MMPR Dragonzord classic toys it does not have electronic components. There are 2 versions of the Legacy Dragonzord the version released in the US & Canada had gold colored shoulders while the version released in the UK had more a shiny gold for the shoulders. Legacy Dragonzord.jpg Legacy Dragonzord Battle Mode.jpg Legacy MegaDragonzord.jpg Legacy Titanus The Carrierzord The Legacy Titanus is a remade version of the Titanus the Carrierzord. It can combine with the previously-released Legacy Zords & the 2010 release of the Dino Megazord, to form the Ultrazord. Although its transforms the same way as the classic version it differs in some aspects. It's fully-articulated in its neck. It has detailed paint jobs and a sculpt that drives its higher price point. Its wheel is made from rubber, and it lacks the electronics of the classic toy that the 1992 Zyuranger King Brachion & 1993 MMPR Titnaus releases have, so it is moved manually and does not have the Mix n Morph gimmick of the 2010 Titanus had either since this release uses a brand new mold unlike the Legacy Megazord being based on the 2010 Dino Megazord. The Diecast Parts are in its front legs, the chest cannon and tip of tail cannon. It also includes two clip/adaptors that could be attached to the Megazord's knees to support the weight of the MegaDragonzord. Legacy Titanus.jpg Legacy Ultrazord.jpg Legacy 5-inch Figures The Legacy Figures were designed to coincide with the Super Megaforce and Super Megaforce Action Hero line of figures and are done in the same muscular 5-inch style. Basic Red Ranger and Green Ranger figures are omitted in favor of variants, as the former have already been released in Action Hero format. Their weapons are combinable into the Power Blaster and are fully painted. * Red Ranger (Armored Version) * Black Ranger * Blue Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Pink Ranger * Green Ranger * White Ranger (Metallic Gold Parts/Outlined Tiger Eyes) * Lord Zedd Wave Three Legacy Tigerzord The Legacy Tigerzord is an improvement on the classic Tigerzord toy from the Deluxe Megazords series. The sculpt is updated to be more show-accurate and the details are fully painted. Tigerzord is a ZordBuilder series release and is compatible with everything else in the series, including the Dragonzord, which as has been stated in conventions, it can do a special combination with. Unlike the original 1993 Dairanger Won Tiger & 1994 MMPR toys it lacks the lights & sounds, & mini versions of Kibaranger/White MMPR Ranger and white power crystals which were exclusive only to the original American release. Legacy_White_Tigerzord.jpg Legacy_White_Tigerzord2.jpg Legacy_MegaTigerzord.jpg Tigerzord_with_Dinozords.jpg Legacy Saba,The Talking Tiger Saber The Legacy Saba is an improved model from the 1993 Dairanger Byakkoshinken & 1994 MMPR releases. The legacy Saba also comes with new audio track from voice actor Tony Oliver which contain quotes from the episodes White Light part 2 & Two for One as well as the MMPR theme similar to the Legacy Dragon Dagger. At San Diego Comic Con 2015, Bandai has released a 24k Black and Gold Saba Sword. only 1000 were made for the convention. MMPR-Legacy-Saba-The-Talking-Saber.jpg|Standard ver. MMPR-Legacy-Saba-Black-and-Gold-Ver.jpg|Black and Gold ver. Legacy White Ranger Movie Edition Morpher A redeco of the previously released morpher with a white holster and white tribal decals. It includes the previously-released White Tiger coin as well as that of Falconzord's. Legacywhitemoviemorpher.jpg Legacy Movie Action Figures The Legacy Movie Action Figures are the first ever figures to be released which are movie-accurate or even movie-inspired. All previous releases are simply repackaged or redecoed (usually metallic). The figures come with movie-accurate, fully-painted weapons and interchangeable helmets for Red & Yellow. * White Ranger * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Black Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Pink Ranger * Ivan Ooze Legacy Dino Megazord (Black/Gold Variant) At Toy fair 2015, Bandai of America debut a Black and Gold version of the legacy Dino Megazord from the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers it was released in July of 2015. This release is a recreation of the Black & Gold release of Daizyujin when it was released in Japan in 1992 & the Special Edition release of the original Megazord when it was released in America in 1994. Wave Four (2016) Legacy Blade Blaster At San Diego Comic Con 2015, Bandai of America has debuted the Legacy Blade Blaster. It has been released in Winter of 2015. It featured longer blade tip, screen-accurate paint-job and improved sound of blaster and slash. Legacy Thunder Megazord At San Diego Comic Con 2015, Bandai of America has debuted the Legacy Thunder Megazord from the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It has been released in January of 2016. It also features backwards compatibility with previous Power Rangers Zordbuilder Systems. Legacy_Red_Dragon_Thunderzord.png Legacy_Red_Dragon_Thunderzord2.jpg Legacy_Lion_Thunderzord.png Legacy_Unicorn_Thunderzord.png Legacy_Griffin_Thunderzord.png Legacy_Firebird_Thunderzord.png Legacy_Thunder_Megazord_Attack_Mode.jpg Legacy_Thunder_Megazord.png Legacy_Thunder_Megazord2.jpg Legacy Falcon Megazord At New York Comic Con 2015, Bandai of America showed off the Legacy Falcon Zord from the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It has been released February of 2016. Legacy Communicators At New York Comic Con 2015, Bandai of America displayed the Legacy Communicator. The communicator will have different wrist straps for the main five rangers. (Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink). This item will be released within the year of 2016. Trivia * The Legacy Morpher was used as a prop in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: The Great Dinosaur Battle! Farewell Our Eternal Friends as TyrannoRanger Geki's Dino Buckler. References